


Advanced Pawn

by space_punk



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extremely rare pair, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jasper Joins the Volturi, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_punk/pseuds/space_punk
Summary: He honestly didn’t think it was going to go this way. Hadn’t thought he’d be left begging for death, just to avoid the tearing of his soul. He’d imagined his death dozens of times before, imagined dying in the heat of Texas, dying at the end of a cattle rustler’s gun. He’d thought Maria was going to kill him that first night too. And every night after that was an endless fight for survival. But he survived all of that, just to end here, at the feet of someone he’d called an enemy at first, and now couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from. As artificial as it was, he knew he belonged here. But at the same time, all he wanted was to go back home.-------Post-Canon, the Volturi take a more subtle approach in trying to recruit Alice. They take her best friend and make him want to stay with them in the hopes that it will make the Cullens surrender willingly.





	1. Chapter 1

Being alone wasn’t always this hard. When he was with Maria, he was far too focused on mere survival to worry about shit like that. Being around Peter and Charlotte made him feel like a bit of a third wheel, but it really wasn’t too bad, their happiness was refreshing. When he found Alice, it was so nice. Neither of them were mated, but they could pass as a mated couple, and that made them safer. And when they reached the Cullens, the only true pair were Carlisle and Esme. And wasn’t that a lovely change? No feeling like a third wheel, but still surrounded by happiness and safety. The diet was difficult to stick to, and he felt constantly starved, but he was happy. For the first time, truly, consistently happy.

But their return to Forks changed that quite a bit. Jasper still cared about his coven, in his own way, but he felt isolated in it. He couldn’t help but wish they had decided to go to another college, instead of Peninsula. His closest, only true friend Alice found her mate with a fragile human girl named Bella, who he had nearly killed several times before the psychic finally turned her, under threat from Volterra. Rosalie and Emmett  _ both  _ found their mates with werewolves, Leah and Paul, which was completely unheard of up until that point. And when the Volturi came for Alice, and they required witnesses, Edward had bonded with the nomad Garrett, and though they were not mates yet, it was clearly heading that way. And Jasper was  _ happy  _ for them all. Truely. He just felt a bit lonely. 

Which was why, when Maria asked to meet him on neutral ground north of her territory for a bit of catching up, he leapt at the opportunity. He still held affection for her, despite what she had put him through. And he appreciated having one person whom he doesn’t have to share with anyone else. Even if she was a vicious warlord who made his undead life hell for nearly a century. Out of that environment, she was really quite lovely. 

As he approached their meeting place, Jasper could feel her emotions reaching out to him, welcoming and warm, with a bit of nervousness. He brushed that aside, certain it was due to their separation and her worry about how they would react to each other. He smiled when he saw her, the soft glow of moonlight playing across her dark skin in a way that was all too familiar.   
“Cariño,” She murmured, stepping forward on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, “It has been too long. I am glad to see you again.”

His grin widened at the affection in her voice, falling easily back into his role with her. Jasper leaned down to speak with her, as if she had her own field of gravity. “Yes ma’am, it has. I’ll be honest, I was rather surprised to receive your invitation. It seemed more than a bit out of nowhere.”

At his words, her emotions turned stormy, and he took a step back, unsure if she would become angry with him for misspeaking. Instead she sighed and shook her head, looking up at him sadly. “I suppose it was out of nowhere. They designed it that way, I am sure, to make certain your Alice couldn’t predict it.”

His stomach dropped, a coldness creeping over him. “Predict what? Maria, what did you do?”

“She made a very practical deal. You, in exchange for our wholehearted support in her efforts to claim southern territories.” A deep voice called from the darkness. As Jasper turned to face that area, four people in all too familiar grey cloaks stepped forward, making their way towards him and Maria. Old instinct took over, and he immediately dropped into a crouch in front of her, automatically protecting his sire even as her betrayal burned into his soul. 

“Please don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be. You know you cannot win,” A different voice spoke this time, androgynous and quiet, and he identified it as coming from the smallest figure. One of the twins, he was certain, and he was quickly vindicated in that thought. “If you come with us quietly, everything will be easier. I’m not nearly as fond of these struggles as my sister.”

“What could you possibly want from me?” Jasper snarled, backing away from both them and Maria. “I haven’t broken any rules.”

“No, you have not,” The first voice told him, which he realized belonged to Felix when he lowered his hood. As the others did the same, he recognized Demetri, Santiago, and Alec, all fanning out around him. His eyes darted between them all as Felix continued to speak. “However, you are incredibly useful to us, and honestly I see no reason to lie to you. Aside from her mate, who would be very difficult to subdue, you are the closest person to Alice Cullen. Aro hopes to use you as leverage to bring her into the fold. In addition, your skills as a fighter, strategist, and empath are remarkable. Have no doubt, Jasper Whitlock, you will be valued just as much as your dear friend. Now come along. It’s a very long journey.”

After a breath he turned to his betrayer, his own personal Judas to demand an explanation. “Maria...How could you do this?” He asked his maker, betrayal replaced with a deep sadness in response to her own.

His sire took a step towards him, causing him to jerk away. “Jasper, I know you do not see it now, but going with them is the safest option. Your coven would have you fight against them. You will never win, and I do not want to see you killed.”

“No!” Jasper snarled, deepening his crouch and baring his teeth. “Fuck you. Fuck all of you. I’m not coming with you. I’m not going to be your pawn. I’m not going to help you capture Alice.”

At his words, Alec sighed, rolling up his sleeves and extending his hands, shimmering fog trailing out of them and towards Jasper. “Fine. We can do it the hard way then.” 

And then the world turned off.


	2. Chapter 2

Being cut off from every single one of your senses is not a pleasant experience. Five minutes is all it takes for a regular human to start to lose it in such a situation. As a vampire, Jasper supposed it was probably worse. He had better endurance, certainly, but his senses were sharper, and their loss was much more of a shock. He had no idea what was going on while Alec had him in his hold. He tried to lash out at them, but he had no idea if his body was actually moving. 

When he finally came back to himself, what must have been at least an hour later, it was jarring. The light far too bright, noise far too loud, everything far too much. Once he re-oriented himself, he realized he was on a plane. Which was in the air. On the way to Italy, he supposed. Then, after he took in where he was, he finally noticed who he was with. The Volturi guards who had taken him were seated around him on the plane, with the addition of a few humans servicing the vessel. Jasper moved himself into a slightly more comfortable position, never taking his eyes off of Alec as he did.   
“So what’s stopping me from ripping through the wall of this plane and jumping out?” He asked, his voice low and cautious. He wasn’t sure why they wouldn’t just leave him incapacitated the whole flight.   
Alec sighed, radiating boredom, which set Jasper further on edge. “Well, Felix and Santiago, for one. And if you make them restrain you, I’ll just put you under again and leave you like that for the entire thirteen hours of this flight. I hope you don’t make me do that, since by the time we arrived you likely would have gone insane.”

He swallowed nervously, certain he was projecting his fear throughout the cabin when he saw Santiago shift in his seat. “Fine. I’ll behave.” He whispered, knowing it was useless. Alec could subdue him in a moment, and in such a confined space he had no chance of getting away. Once they landed in Volterra, he still would have no way of evading them, too many of the guard crawling through the streets. “Just… just don’t do that again.”

Alec smiled benignly, nodding his agreement. “Of course. As long as you cooperate.”

Jasper nodded and sat back, noticing that Felix and Demetri had both inched closer to him, clearly expecting him to bolt despite Alec’s warning. But he hadn’t survived this long by being stupid or impulsive. So he relaxed as best he could and projected that same feeling of calm to the entire plane. He didn’t bother being subtle about it, knowing they would figure it out eventually even if he did. Jasper closed his eyes, letting his mind rest, the closest to sleeping he would ever get, and he waited.

\--

The plane landed with a faint jolt, jarring him out of his restful state. He looked out the window, seeing that their small plane had landed on a private airstrip, right near the castle where he knew the Volturi stayed. 

Jasper took a shaky breath and stood, and as he did, Felix immediately took him by the arm, keeping him close. He glanced up at the taller vampire, narrowing his eyes. It’s not like he was going anywhere even without the restraint. They quickly marched him across the airstrip, into the back of the castle. As he stepped inside, Jasper felt his stomach sink again, dread filling him. As beautiful as the building was, it felt like a fucking coffin. 

All too soon, he was led into the main hall of the castle, three occupied thrones seated on a dias in the center and several vampire guards milling about. Panic started to climb up his throat, eyes widening as they approached the thrones. 

The center figure stood as Felix pushes him forward, and at this point his whole body trembles. The thought of someone rooting through his head terrified him. It was bad enough when Edward could hear his passing thoughts, but this would be infinitely worse. Someone seeing all his shame and suffering. 

Aro approached him with a spring in his step, radiating glee like a child on Christmas morning. “Jasper Whitlock! Oh, child, I am so delighted to finally see you. This took quite a bit of careful planning you know, or else dear Alice would catch on, and then we would never be able to meet!” 

He flinched back, not going far since Felix was right behind him. “Oh. Wonderful. I didn’t realize I was...valuable enough, to warrant all of this trouble.” He murmured, trying to be polite despite his fear. 

Aro let out a laugh that was more like a giggle. “Yes, of course you are! I know how much dear Alice cares for you, and I have seen through her mind and Edward’s how exceptional you are.” And with that, the older vampire’s hands darted out and grabbed Jasper’s, clutching them as tightly as a lifeline. He felt a wave of emotions rolling off of Aro, fear and anger and fear again, on a repeating cycle with only a few bright moments of happiness. Absently, Jasper realized how miserable his immortal life must seem from an outside perspective. Eventually the memories must have stopped, because the man in front of him settled on his current emotions of fear and betrayal.

Aro dropped one of his hands and moved it up to rest on Jasper’s shoulder, nearly at his throat, seemingly genuine regret projecting towards him. “I’m terribly sorry we put you through that, dear thing. If there was a less painful way for us to acquire you, we would have done that, instead of having your creator lure you out and trick you.” He murmured, shaking his head sadly. “Thankfully, we can put that behind us now. Chelsea?” At his command, a short, curly haired woman stepped forward, and Jasper felt a tug somewhere deep inside him.

He began to panic in earnest now, trying to run though he knew it was pointless. Felix wrapped him in a strong embrace, keeping him still. 

It was a strange feeling, especially knowing what was happening. The bonds he felt with the Cullens, and Maria, and Peter and Charlotte were fading. He could still feel the affection he had for them, but the familial ties to them felt so faint. It was similar to the tie he felt to his human parents, as if they were just fond memories and nothing more. It made him feel hollow and empty. It made him feel even more alone than he already did, like he had no one. 

And then he felt Chelsea start to build other bonds. And with the aching, empty  loneliness he felt at that moment, he clung to these new bonds, desperate not to feel so completely unattached and isolated anymore. He felt her binding him to the entire guard, to Felix behind him, Demetri, the twins, everyone. Comrades, nearly siblings. Then she bound him to Marcus, Caius, and the wives, and he knew in his fucking soul he would die for them. And Aro. Suddenly Aro was the most important thing in the world, replacing Carlisle and Maria as mentor and leader in his heart. 

All of this happened in the span of a few seconds, and he gasped, his knees giving out and Felix being the only thing holding him up. If he were human, he probably would have puked. Aro chuckled and took his hands again, and this time it didn’t fill Jasper with fear, just affection and a feeling almost like awe. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, that he was a prisoner of some sort, but...he was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so to quickly let y'all know, so that when i describe them u aren't thrown, Jasper is AfroLatine, rosalie is Black and jewish, emmett is Black and irish, alice is Indonesian and also muslim, bella is half white and half Quileute, esme is Black, Carlisle is Rromani, and edward is white passing Latino. 
> 
> as for the volturi, demetri is Egyptian, the twins are Rromani, Felix i feel in my heart is russian and that's abt as far as i've gotten for them lol


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing her braids back from where they had fallen in her face, Rosalie Hale turned to face her girlfriend. “I haven’t heard from Jasper lately.” 

Leah glanced over at her, putting her pencil down and closing her notebook. “He said he was gonna be gone a while, right?”

“Yeah, but he knows how nervous Maria makes all of us. He usually checks in with me or Emmett once a day. And I called him earlier, but it went straight to voicemail. I don’t know, it’s weird. I have a bad feeling.” Rose sighed, tossing her phone onto her bed as she stood up. “I’m gonna go talk to Alice. See what’s up.”  
Leah stood with her, frowning slightly. “Wouldn’t Alice have seen if something bad happened anyway?”  
“Not if she wasn’t looking. Jasper doesn’t like people seeing him around Maria. It makes him feel shitty. No, I’m gonna go ask her to check in on him.” She ducked out of her room then, with her girlfriend behind her, and made her way to Alice’s room where she was sitting with Bella. 

“Hi Rose! Leah! What’s up?” The tiny vampire was in a very good mood, eyes bright and happy as she looked up at her sister. 

“Alice, I...we need to check in on Jasper. No one’s heard from him in over a day, and he hasn’t answered any of my calls. I know he doesn’t like us seeing him like that but I’m worried.”

The happy smile dimmed a bit, and Alice nodded in agreement. “Yeah of course. Give me a second.” She straightened up, Bella moving off her lap, and her eyes went distant, looking for the future of her closest friend. The smile completely disappeared, and she let out a strangled gasp. “Oh god. Oh my  _ god _ . They took him. They took him and they turned him and he’s  _ with  _ them.”

“With who, Alice? What the hell is going on?” Rosalie asked, voice panicked as she grasped her sister’s arms. Bella and Leah called for the rest of the family once Alice began to panic, and they were all gathered in the doorway, looking fearfully at the two. 

“The Volturi. They have him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's short sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warning: aro being creepy and descriptions of blood

Aro tugged on Jasper’s hands, leading him towards the center dias where the others sat in their thrones. He went willingly, still a bit dazed from having his whole worldview shifted, and newly eager to follow Aro everywhere like a puppy. 

He was instructed to kneel before them, and he did, bowing his head as someone draped a cloak over his shoulders. Dark grey, signifying that he was important to them. That made him smile softly, a glow of pride building within him that they deemed him worthy of the honor. He clutched the cloak to himself, looking up at Aro, Marcus, and Caius in anticipation.

“You are one of us now. One of our guard.” Marcus spoke, his soft voice echoing through the room. “Ours to protect.”

“Ours to command.” Caius declared, bright eyes locked on Jasper.

“Ours to cherish.” Aro finished, his smile radiant. He placed his hand under Jasper’s chin and drew him to his feet. He gestured for someone to enter the room, and Jasper could hear a nervous heartbeat. “This is your new life, dear one. And this will be your first meal.”

He turned to see a beautiful woman - Heidi, he was pretty sure - holding the arm of a young human man. He had beautifully coiled hair and dark brown skin that reminded Jasper of his human mother. Heidi guided the man towards him, and Jasper instinctively took a step back, keeping his distance from the human so as not to harm him.

“No, it’s alright Jasper,” Aro murmured, gently prodding him forward. “He’s for you. Go on.”  
“I...I don’t know.” He whispered, a sense of wrongness building in his gut. “I stopped feeding on people for a reason. It hurts too much, to feel their fear.”

“He is not afraid, dear one. I knew this first feeding would be difficult for you, after being repressed for so long. He is a volunteer, darling.” Aro told him, gently running his hand over Jasper’s locs. The human nodded in agreement, stepping forward towards them and tilting his neck to the side. 

“Drink.” Marcus spoke, and his soft voice was reassuring enough that Jasper found himself nodding in agreement and drawing the human man close to him. His heartbeat, his scent, the total lack of fear, it was all intoxicating. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the man’s nervous, excited anticipation. He had no idea why someone would volunteer to die like this, and in the moment, he didn’t care. He just wanted to feed. And so he did.

His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of the man’s throat and blood pulsed out over his tongue. Rushing into him, through him, reviving something within him as it did. Something primal, and natural, like he was finally back to how he should be. 

He drank until there was no more left to drink, and he then busied himself licking away any drops that escaped. As he came down from the high, he realized he was purring, a low, rumbling growl in his chest as he basked in his own satisfaction. Jasper lowered the body of the young man to the ground and looked up at the three Volturi with his newly red eyes and smiled. 

He could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's first few months with the Volturi

The next few months passed in a blur for Jasper, a haze of blood and training. When he wasn’t training with Felix or Demetri, he was to shadow one of the other Guard, learn their habits and become closer to them. To his own surprise, he genuinely liked most of them. He had expected the bonds to feel artificial, like they had those first few moments, but that wasn’t the case. 

Jane and Alec were surprisingly delightful to be around. Even though they were centuries older than him, they were still children, and they loved to pester him like he was an older sibling. He had taken to training them how to fight without using their powers, making sure they wouldn’t be defenseless against shields or other distractions. In exchange, the twins would accompany him outside when he started to go stir crazy. Their childlike glee as they led him through the streets of Volterra meant he never felt like he was being monitored, though he knew he was. 

Most of the other guard were his comrades in every sense of the word. Training with them and shadowing them brought them close in the way only battle can, and he trusted all of them with his life. Though he favored Felix the most, probably because he reminded Jasper so much of Emmett it made his heart ache a bit. 

His relationship with Demetri was a bit more strained. He was such an intense presence, without being loud or overt like Felix. Jasper liked to be around him, he was fun to hang around, but the force of his emotions was overwhelming, so he kept his distance. 

As for the Volturi themselves, he was of course utterly loyal. The wives made him uncomfortable, since they radiated a sort of drugged happiness that made him feel sleepy, so he avoided them. Caius was very sharp and commanding with him, in a way that reminded him a bit of Maria. While he wouldn’t describe Caius as  _ pleasant _ , he was certainly familiar. 

His bond to Aro was strongest, but he actually far preferred to be around Marcus. He was often sad, but tranquil. His voice and mannerisms were gentle, his smiles rare and soft. Marcus’s happiness was so rare that when Jasper could coax some out of him his heart lit up. They would exchange stories, some true and some not, as well as play chess or cards. It gave Marcus something to do besides sit alone with his thoughts, and Jasper could feel his appreciation for such a thing.

He no longer worried about feeding, about the pain of his victims. He had gotten much better at blocking out the negative emotions for the sake of the blood, and for Caius’s entertainment. The only time Caius was genuinely interested in Jasper was when he fed. He told Jasper once that he looked feral, desperate, when he fed, and that single minded focus was exhilarating to the older vampire. When he was told this, Jasper preened, happy to provide a spectacle for Caius to enjoy, even if it did make him feel oddly sick to his stomach. Life was good, with the Volturi.

And then the Cullens came for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and also sorry it's just an interlude sort of chapter. i hope y'all like how i characterized the different volturi members. i especially wanted jane and alec to seem like actual kids since they were both turned at 12. anyway next chapter is going to have like....actual plot and dialogue and conflict


End file.
